


Bust a Nut (Future Dicks)

by aardbei_jongen



Category: Free!
Genre: Crack, M/M, good luck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 14:22:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6288091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aardbei_jongen/pseuds/aardbei_jongen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Let's nut together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bust a Nut (Future Dicks)

**Author's Note:**

> im so sorry

Thug nagusia. Was wlakn up inside (wlak me up) to the swimming pole. Hee was gna see REI.. Rei was a BIG BAS boi.He wus guy.He likcked n agisa anad reen.Nagiss a rive at the poo and TOIRE OFF HIS VCLOTHES. Hs si muscle shoe brit in the son. There he swa reen standin in a big dick. Where he did get hte dick? B ut toda he wuz gettin nagusus dik to dai. Bc he lcked reeeeeeen 2 and he licked ray. Butt of corse he wanst goign to say that becoose thne h da get in tr.ouble. For lociking thime. Nagis wolkd up to rean and smirked lots, 

“u wan get dirt”.   
‘Yes.  
“Kk. butt don TELL RAU bcuz ehe dosnet kno i lik you tqwo”  
“I won tl hmi. Ill tell him”  
“Okay.”

Rei was fpaugn. He licked nagisa. He shoud clal him? He caled nagnsa.”: But nahgucci wus alre ady puttin his dicki in REWEN. hARD. N he eheard his phon. He ansswrer.

“Yeah.”  
“Hi nagisa.”  
“Hi, Rei.”  
“I hnread you lciked ren.”  
“Uhjmg gno”  
“Good cuzzzzz i licok rin.”

HED GAASSPDE

 

“What”  
“Ye”  
“Reei. i hav smthoe n to copnf es”  
“What?”  
“I lkik reen 2.”

HHE S GNASPED!!111.1!

“Wacit. We can do waythre?”  
“Ok.”  
“ok.”  
“Cm now bc iam alrdgresdy ff euckign reeeeeeeeeeean.”

Rei JACKED ofo so hard tht he bustd nuts. He got nut all ogre his hand. So much nut. It was probabl hazelnut? Nagghusi leeaned ni.

“Its all ogre now.” He moansed and BrUTUS NUT.

Hees ass wa s fful off the banana jjus. He look at cock and gasped. 

“Ity 8 clockl o.”  
“Jus t u wait ffer REI”

Then all of a suden REI bust in the dor and SCREAMED as he NUT all over the place. THERE WAS NUT IN HIS NUT. walnut this time. Nagsusissisis MOANSED he ate reis walnutn.

“SO GOOD.”  
Rei looked to the side and flashed an eagle smile at his opponent. And hI(S NAMNE W AS J)OOOHN C ENNA. SUDDENLY. jUhon senass bUSTTEED three nuts threoughh intot bthe pol.

“Ledts nut toge ther.”  
“okay/”


End file.
